Young Love
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A little drabble thingie from Kendall's POV somewhat based on the song they covered...


**A/N I'm not too sure how I feel about this, but I did have a little nudge from ****. I mean, BTR's cover of this is incredible and beautiful, and I really wanted to write it, but I didn't want it to be like some cheesy music video and i wanted it to be a bit more mature, but I got tripped up. I did my best though. Hope you guys like it. And if you haven't heard the song, check it out. :)**

I get out of the car nervously and take a deep breath, closing the door and leaning against the cool metal side. It was a little over five years ago when I saw you for the first time and I'll never forget it.

_I was walking with my boys down the street and you passed by. You were by yourself and I don't know what it was that caught my attention, but it was then that I knew love at first sight exists. I remember what you were wearing, your hair blowing with the breeze behind you, the way your head was tipped back while you were laughing at something your best friend told you, until your face came up and our eyes met for a brief moment. I stopped and turned around, completely taken off-guard, and watched until you disappeared completely from my view._

I never told you but I spent many restless nights wondering who you were and if I would ever run into you again. I shamelessly would walk around the same area I saw you at, at all different hours, desperately hoping for a second glance so I could find out your name. I would daydream about running into you again and asking for your number. The whole five seconds I had you in my sights haunted my memory. It was only two weeks later that I saw you again, but it seemed like forever.

_We were playing an acoustic show at the House of Blues and you walked in mid-way through the concert. You sat in the first row and rested your elbows on the table, tucking your hair behind your ears and sipping on your water. I had a hard time keeping my eyes away from you, but you were so beautiful I couldn't help it. I even had some difficulty concentrating on the rest of the show, hitting a few wrong notes on my guitar and singing off-key a couple of times, wondering what I would say to you. I know I couldn't let you walk away again without talking to you, and as soon as we were finished, I handed my guitar to Dustin and hopped off the stage, heading straight towards you._

You were kinda hesitant about giving me your number 'cause you'd just been through a bad break-up, but somehow I convinced you and we would text and talk non-stop. I fell head over heels with you right away, but I didn't tell you because I didn't wanna scare you away. Anytime you texted, even in the middle of the night, I woke up and was there for you, helping you through your insomnia and the heartbreak. Lots of times I should have been focusing on my college education, but I never could get you out of my mind.

Then we met at the park that one time in the middle of the night, and that became our ritual. We had so many sleepless nights, talking about nothing and everything, and then you kissed me. I was floored.

_We were being goobers going down the slide together, and of course we got stuck at the bottom from the soles of my shoes, and I sat there laughing while you turned around and just pressed your lips to mine. You pulled away and looked down at your hands shyly, smirking, and I lost all self-control then and there. I cupped your chin in my palm and lifted your face, inching my lips closer to yours until your breath was bouncing off of my cheeks. I licked my lips and looked into your eyes, waiting for a sign that you didn't want me to, but nothing came. You looped your arms around my neck and sighed, closing your eyes. You looked like an angel with your lips slightly parted in the moonlight, softly breathing as you waited for me. I gently slid my hand into the back of your hair and slanted my lips over yours, never forgetting the taste of your lip gloss even to this day._

We talked about it, and you finally agreed to let me take you out on a date, and things quickly escalated from there. Back then, all I could think and talk about was you. You were the moon and sun in my sky, even though we were only eighteen. The guys would make fun of me, telling me that I'm stupid because I'm young and I've got my whole life ahead of me; why should I try to settle with you? But they'd never been in love like I was.

_When we made love for the first time, I was so scared. It wasn't my first time by any means, or yours either, but something about being with you that way was so different than I'd ever felt before. It wasn't like with other girls, when I was an immature guy just getting off. I kissed every inch of your body as I undressed you, not able to get enough of the smoothness of your skin, of your taste, of the sensual way you would sigh and the little sounds that poured from your lips. I swear I was drowning in you that night and only after you were underneath of me, begging with tears in your eyes for me to make us one, did I take off my clothes and grant you your wish._

That night I knew I'd never want to be with anyone else again. We've moved on from that, and have spent many steamy nights just loving eachother. Since then, I've learned exactly how to handle your body, your likes and your dislikes and I still melt inside everytime you call my name in the throes of passion.

I know everything there is to possibly know about you, inside and out. I love everything about you. I've spent the past sixty months with you, never having a doubt in my mind about us belonging together. Yeah, we've had our fights and our ups and downs, but who doesn't? Today is the fifth year anniversary of our first date and I've never been more sure of anything in my life as I am about what I'm about to do.

My heart starts beating double time when I see your car come to a stop in front of mine and I stand up straight, adjusting my tie and slipping my hand into my pocket, wrapping it around the velvet box tucked safely inside. Sudden tears rush into my eyes as I see you get out, looking as gorgeous as ever, approaching me in a simple black dress, wearing your favorite stilettos, and your hair curled perfectly. I asked you to meet me here for our special dinner, but I want to ask you something far more important first.

You smile up at me, wrapping your hands around my waist and placing a quick kiss on my lips. "I love you, Kendall", you say, dropping to the soles of your feet and those words are all the encouragement that I need.

Yes, we started as young love, but we've evolved into forever love. You're my soulmate and all that I need in this world. My hand trembles with an overwhelming sense of love and peace as I withdraw the box from my pocket, hiding the ring inside. I flip the lid open and hold my hand out, and your mouth falls open as you drop to your knees, tears slipping down your cheeks as you repeatedly say, "yes."


End file.
